1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to container caps, and more particularly, to an improved structure of a container cap for sealing the opening of a container for storing pills or various particulate objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a container for storing medicine, such as pills, has an opening sealingly closed by a cap and having a relatively large diameter to facilitate the dispensing of pills from the container.
When the cap is turned open, the opening of the container that was sealingly closed by the cap is completely exposed to allow the pills to come out. However, it is difficult to let out the desired number of pills precisely. Chances are a larger number of pills than needed will spill out by accident, so that the person ready to take the medicine must first take the trouble of putting the extra pills back into the container, thus exposing the pills to contamination. It is believed that many people, particularly those unwell, must have the experience that, due to an awkward operation resulting from poor health condition, pills or a container storing the pills drops to the ground unintentionally and, as a result, the pills are scattered all over the places and soiled.